1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a MOS field effect transistor (hereinafter referred to as MOSFET) that operates with low power consumption and at a high speed and which can be used as a memory device and a switching device in computers. It also relates to the manufacturing method of the MOSFET of the present invention.
2. Prior Arts
Miniaturization of a MOSFET faces difficult problems such as short channel effects in particular. This phenomenon is characterized by lowered threshold voltage. For a given channel doping concentration, as the channel length is reduced, the depletion layer extending towards the gate becomes to serve as an additional depletion layer to the depletion layer at the drain electrode and subsequently reduces the depletion layer at the gate, which eventually lowers the threshold voltage of the device. In addition to this phenomenon, there is a problem in a CMOS structure of the latch-up which is a parasitic bipolar action. One approach to avoid latch-up is to increase the impurity concentration of the substrate thereby reducing the resistance of the substrate. However, if the impurity concentration is increased to such a level as to prevent the latch-up, the threshold voltage increases to an undesirable level. Also, if the impurity concentration in the channel region where carriers traverse is high, the effect of scattering by the impurity atoms increases generally resulting in lowered carrier mobility.